marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Super Hero Squad (serial animowany)
prawo|250px Opis Galeria Fabuła Sezon 1 Doktor doom zdobywa Miecz Bezkresu. Iron Man chcąc go powstrzymać rozbił miecz na kryształy " fraktale ". Fraktale rozrzucone są w mieście super herosów i Villanivle. Nasz tytułowy skład czyli Iron Man, Thor, Silver Surfer, Wolverine, Falcon, Hulk i Reptil poszukują fraktali. Sezon 2 Super Hero Squad ma za zadanie pokonać nowego wroga - Thanosa, który zdobył rękawice nieskończoności. Na szczęście bohaterowie mają nowego sprzymierzeńca - Scarlet Witch. Kiedy Thanos zostaje pokonany rękawice, wraz z mieczem bezkresu zabiera Silver Surfer przemieniając się w swoje mroczne oblicze - Dark Surfera. Postacie Postacie Główne Super Hero Squad * Iron Man * Silver Surfer * Wolverine * Hulk * Thor * Reptil * Scarlet Witch * Falcon Przeciwnicy * Doctor Doom * Thanos * M.O.D.O.KM.O.D.O.K. * Abomination * Silver Surfer (przez pewien czas). Postacie Poboczne * Ms.Marvel * Luke Cage * Iron Fist * Sabretooth * Doctor Strange * Juggernaut * Hawkeye * Kapitan Ameryka * Fin Fang Foom * Pyro * Magneto * Thing * Invisible Woman * Mr. Fantastic * Human Thorch * Iceman * Mole Man * Loki * Dormammu * Storm * Redwing * Burmistrz * Wasp * Shadowcat * Black Widow Odcinki Sezon 1 # And Lo? A Pilot Shall Come! # To Err Is Superhuman! # This Silver, This Surfer! # Hulk Talk Smack! # Enter Dormammu! # A Brat Walks Among Us! # O, Brother! # From the Atom... It Rises! # Night in the Sanctorum! # This Forest Green! # O Captain, My Captain! # If This Be My Thanos! # Deadly Is the Black Widow's Bite! # Tremble At the Might of M.O.D.O.K.! # Mental Organism Designed Only for Kissing! # Invader From the Dark Dimension! # Tales of Suspense! # Stranger From a Savage Land! # Mysterious Mayhem at Mutant High! # Election of Evil! # Hexed, Vexed, and Perplexed! # The Ice Melt Cometh! # Wrath of the Red Skull! # Mother of Doom! # Last Exit Before Doomsday! # This Al Dente Earth! Sezon 2 # Another Order of Evil part 1! # Another Order of Evil part 2! # World War Witch! # Villainy Redux Syndrome! # Support Your Local Sky-Father! # Whom Continuity Whom Destroy! # Double Negation at the World's End! # Alienating with the Surfer! # Blind Rage Knows No Color! # Lo, How the Mighty Hath Abdicated! # So Pretty When They Explode! # Too Many Wolverines! # Pedicure and Facial of Doom! # Fate of Destiny! # The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill! (Six Against Infinity, Part 1) # Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past! (Six Against Infinity, Part 2) # This Man-Thing, This Monster! (Six Against Infinity, Part 3) # The Devil Dinosaur You Say! (Six Against Infinity, Part 4) # Planet Hulk! (Six Against Infinity, Part 5) # 1602! (Six Against Infinity, Part 6) # Brouhaha at the World's Bottom! # Missing: Impossible! # Revenge of the Baby Sat! # Soul Stone Picnic! # When Strikes the Surfer! # The Final Battle! ('Nuff Said!) Ciekawostki * Żelazna pięść jest tu nazywany "metalowa pięść" Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Serial Super Hero Squad Kategoria:Ziemia-91119